Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Liquids are sometimes packaged and sold in dispenser packages for various purposes and applications. For example, motor oil, vehicle and/or machine lubricants, personal lubricants, creams and/or lotions, soaps and/or shampoos, and the like are sometimes sold in dispenser packages. In some cases, for example, a bottle or other package can be sold with a pump to dispense a liquid. In some other cases, a nozzle or other opening can be formed in the dispenser package to allow consumers to apply the liquid to a desired location or surface by applying pressure to walls of the dispenser package.
Some liquids that are sold in dispenser packages, however, may be sold for low-light applications. For example, transmission fluid stabilizers, motor oil additives, personal lubricants, or the like, may be applied in low-light conditions. For example, when adding a transmission fluid stabilizer to a transmission, a mechanic or other entity may add the stabilizer to the transmission via a pipe that holds a dipstick, or the like. Similarly, consumers may apply personal lubricants in low-light or no-light conditions that make it difficult to identify the target surface and/or to determine how much liquid has been applied. In some conditions, the lack of ambient lighting may be advantageous and/or desired, and as such these dispenser packages may be considered to be sufficient for their intended purposes.